User talk:Akadirgun
Hi, welcome to Darker than Black Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AlienGamer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlienGamer (Talk) 21:34, 18 July 2009 :That would be awesome thankyou...Sorry for the late reply...My VGA went Poof....I know that this doesn't have much info...Which is why i creatd this wiki. Because i loved darker than black, and thought it deservd its own Wikia. Any help i can get, wud be awesome...And i am having a lot of problems wirh templates...so....If u can help, that'll be awesome...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :: Sure, then.. All start altering/creating some templates and try to create a nice and easy-to-edit environment for the users to come.. You can check out most of my work in Gintama wiki. I'll be probably using some of the templates I created there... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 08:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Awesome.....Thanx...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Dude....the new backgroun....I saw it...And i swear i cried....Its Freakin awesome....Cant belive u did it....Ahh...thanx...Oh, and I expect more traffic in this site aftr a few months Cause apparently the studio is restarting this series, either the End of this year, or the beginning of next....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 01:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: I'm glad you liked it. It kinda took me a while when I first made it but if it made you cried,it apperantly worth the time. The series will restart in October 2009. And as you said, it hopefully will bring some more traffic and editors. I also think that we might be able to get a Spotlight if we work a little hard.. =) ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 06:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, I read the requirments, and u need more than a 100 articels...oh btw, I made u a burecrat....I'll get to work on the articles....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 06:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Bureaucrat!? Neat... I always wanted to be one... Power over the dead.. Wooo... I mean the users... Also, I'll be changing some templates to fit the new skin and create some new infoboxes with proper fields. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 06:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Awesome, I'll start to expand stubs, and create articles....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 06:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Skin :Dude, Dantman left me a note saying "Hey AlienGamer, the skin has a little ugly bug in it on wider screens. Could you go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and add "right" to the #wikia_headerd and #background_strip background rules". I didn't wanna mess anything up..so.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 02:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll just fix it. ~ '''NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) ::: Thanks, Dantman... ..... Shoot!! I'm using the same base code for Gintama Wiki's skin... hope it doesn't have the same problem... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 08:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes :Wat do u think about a field for Debut?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya...I've Stareted doing that...evry stub i've expanded, i've put in the new infoboxes...Hmmm...How about right after Status?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC)